During the procedure of treating a patient, sometimes it needs to introduce a catheter into the body of the patient thereby conducting body effusion out from the body or conducting medicine or nourishment etc. into the body. Now, the commonly used surgical method is to introduce a catheter after surgery, taking example for ventriculo-peritoneal shunt, the traditional method of which needs to cut the abdominal wall to introduce the catheter in the abdominal cavity. Such method has the drawbacks of long operation time, large injury and the risk of intestinal adhesion, intestinal obstruction and abdominal hernia, at the same time, the patient needs to lie in bed, the recovery speed is slow, and the abdomen is left behind operational scars.
As the development of minimally invasive surgery theory in recently years, it has reported to introduce the peritoneal ventricle end by puncturing peritoneum and introducing catheter. Now, by reviewing literature, the mainly methods of introducing the ventricle and peritoneal shunt catheter by puncturing peritoneum are as follows: (1) Some scholars try to use the method of abdominal puncture to introduce the peritoneal shunt catheter to avoid the postoperative complications of opening surgery, however it uses the self-made puncturing needle or uses the big suction head in neurosurgery to polish into puncturing needle to puncture the peritoneum, or uses a steel tube and a kirschner wire to puncture the peritoneum; (2) it is also reported to introduce the catheter with the auxiliary of laparoscopy and pneumoperitoneum apparatus.
The self-made puncturing needle or the puncturing needle that is polished into by the big suction head in neurosurgery, or the steel tube and the kirschner wire have the drawback of large puncturing injury. Moreover they can't be bought in the market, so it is difficult for popularization and application. The method of introducing the catheter with the auxiliary of laparoscopy and pneumoperitoneum apparatus is high reliable, the drawback of which is need two teams of practitioners, one team of which drill core and dig tunnel, and the other team control the abdomen. Therefore, it is necessary to research a system for puncturing abdomen for the ventriculo-peritoneal shunt.